Is it a Bird, is it a plane, no! it's a madman
by Dr Dwarf
Summary: End Of Time Re-do. An couple living on a farm in Texas something crashes into their field one night, wonder what it is? *worst summary ever! Also, never been to Texas, sorry if anything's wrong.* *Now complete, will most likely do a sequal*
1. Chapter 1

A streak of light broke Mister and Misses Wilson's tranquil night, the elderly couple looked at one another in shock, that feeling turned to horror when their farm house rattled and shook only for a second and then it stopped, like a tremor of an earth quake, but they never got earth quakes, Mister Wilson grabbed his binoculars and looked to where the streak of light had crashed, it was burning bright and smoking as if on fire, but he can't see any flames breaking the darkness of the night only a glow.

The elderly couple grab a torch and their shot gun and go out to see what had just fell from the sky and landed in one of their large fields. As they approached the woman gasped.

"What is it Henry?"

As Henry got ever closer he looked into the six foot deep crater that was now in their field, he couldn't describe the feeling but it was as if someone had dug a grave in the ground and something had fallen into it, he'd almost believe that if the ground around it wasn't scorched and if they hadn't seen it land.

"Henry what's in there?"

Henry's irises took on a golden glow as he looked at what lay in the ground, his eyes fought against the glow and eventually they settled around the object, he gasped and backed away.

"What is it dear?"

"A man."

"A man? But he fell from the sky."

"It's a man Barbra I'm telling you."

"Is he alive?"

"I don't know, I think I'm getting sunburn from just looking at him I don't want to touch him and see, I might burst into flames, but I think it is safe to say Barbra that he's dead, nothing can fall that far and that fast and land like this and survive."

"Poor man, he must have fallen out of a plane or something."

Barbra begun to walk forward Henry stopped her.

"No, stay back."

"Why?"

"He's naked."

"Oh. Should we just fill the hole in and bury him there or what?"

"I don't know. If we phoned the police and told them a man had fallen from the sky and landed in our pasture I think they'd cart us off to the loony bin."

"Yeah you're right. So we should fill the hole in yeah, bury the poor soul there."

"I guess so, you stay here, I'll get the shovels."

Henry left and Barbra couldn't resist, she walked around and peered into the deep hole, she felt sorry for the poor man who was now lying dead on her farm, where had he come from? She hadn't noticed any planes and she was sure that if he fell from a plane he wouldn't be glowing, as she knelt down beside his grave she felt herself well up, what if he had a family?

"Poor fellow."

She sighed and basked in the heated glow that radiated from the man, she grew so comfortable that she begun to wonder if it was torchlight, except when it died out she found herself looking at the man in the grave, the glow now gone as if cooled off, she shone the torch on him, she had to take one last look just in case he was alive and they buried him alive. She saw nothing, he wasn't breathing.

Henry was right, she was staring at a dead body, no way could anyone have fallen that far and landed like this and survived, Barbra had heard about people who had jumped off of bridges, before they had landed their bones were crushed by the pressure, if this man fell from the sky then he'd have no chance. As she stared at him and said a quick prayer for him she was astonished and frightened when he took a sharp breath and then groaned. Her mouth fell open.

"Henry! Henry!" She cried.

Her husband obviously couldn't hear her since he was in the barn, the man in the grave opened his eyes only to see the earth beneath the grass, he was clearly panicked and thought he had been buried alive, except when the light from Barbra's torch shone on him he looked up into the light, the light faded from his vision slightly and he could see a woman there, his eyes opened wide and he sat up, Barbra thought back to her younger days when she saw horror films, of vampires sitting up in their graves, the same image flashed in her mind as she stared at the man who didn't seem to care he was naked, mind you after falling from the sky you wouldn't would you?

He looked at her with dark eyes.

"Where am I?"

"Umm...You're in Texas."

"Oh. Who am I?"

"You don't know?"

"No. Who are you?"

"Barbra Wilson. Are you okay?"

"I think so, what happened?"

"You fell from the sky around an hour ago. What are you?"

"I don't know. What are you?"

"A woman."

"Oh. What planet am I on?"

"Earth."

"Oh I shouldn't be on Earth, I should be...oh right I fell. Why am I in a grave? Were you going to bury me?"

"Yeah, we thought you were dead. Have you got any family?"

The man in the grave laughed.

"No. So you're a Human?"

"Yes. Would you like to come into the farmhouse? We can get you some clothes."

Suddenly self conscious the man in the pit covered himself.

Henry was worried to hear his wife talking to herself, she was a very affectionate woman and was probably talking to the dead man, she could never bare anyone to die alone and feared it herself, she did it with their animals too, when one of their goats died last year she stayed with it and talked to it until Henry buried the poor creature.

As he approached he could see she wasn't talking to herself, he ran and could see that the man who had been dead was now awake and sat up, still completely naked but now covered by Barbra's dressing gown.

"Henry look he's alive."

"So I see, who is he?"

"He doesn't know, I think maybe we should get him to the hospital."

"Barbra maybe you should back away he might be dangerous."

"Henry don't be silly, the poor man can't even remember his own name."

Henry sighed, he looked down at the man.

"Can you get out of there?"

Henry would be surprised if he could, the hole was a good six or seven foot deep and he looked as if he could barely breathe let alone pull himself up. The man in the hole stood up, he pointed his hands down to the ground, the elderly couple backed away when his hands begun to glow electric blue, they nearly had heart attacks when the man shot up out of the ground around thirty foot in the air and then landed on his feet without so much as a blade of grass being moved.

"No wonder you fell from the sky if you did that."

"I fell from the Vortex, I didn't have a miss-landing, I was unconscious when I fell."

Barbra as the ever caring woman wrapped an arm around the man's shoulders and led him towards the farmhouse.

"I'll stay here and fill this hole in okay?"

"Sure thing dear."

Barbra led the man into the house, she got him some of her grandson's clothes.

"Here you are, you're about the same size as my grandson."

She handed him typical clothes, black jeans , t-shirt and a hoodie, once he put them on he felt strangely familiar to himself wearing them.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, tell me, how did you do that thing with your hands?"

"I'm not sure."

"Take your time, I'll fix us some tea."

He nodded and spied a newspaper on the end of the table, he got up and picked it up. He looked at the date and realised that it wasn't as bad as he thought, he was just stuck in the backend of nowhere which was why everything looked so primitive to him. He knew he wasn't of this world but he didn't know exactly what or who he was.

Barbra returned with a pot of tea.

"I think we should get you to the hospital."

"No! I mean, I don't want to go to the hospital."

"Any idea who you are yet?"

He eyed the steaming cup of tea she had just poured.

"No. I need tannin."

"There's no beach here."

"No, tannin, it's in tea."

"Oh right, so how come a clever man such as yourself landed in someone's field."

"I don't know. I'll have to try and figure it out though, the lightning from my hands, I don't think it's normal. I'm not sure why but I get the feeling it's not meant to happen."

He took the tea and took a sip, his mind cleared a little by the time he had finished the cup.

"Has that helped?"

"A little."

"What do you remember then?"

"I'm an alien, I fell out of a vortex of some kind and I'm dying."

"You're a what?"

"I'm an alien, not sure which one but I'm not human."

"How do you know if you don't know who you are?"

He took hold of Barbra's wrist and pressed it to his ear.

"Humans don't have two heart beats."

"No we don't."

He offered his wrist to the old woman, she checked his pulse and gasped.

"How?"

"I'm not Human."

"You look Human."

"Yeah, but this energy isn't meant to happen, I think I'm dying."

"Okay what do you mean you're dying? You're alive now."

"I know, but this lightning it's energy, I think...for some reason I'm burning my body up from the inside out."

"Don't you know why?"

"No. If I knew why I could stop it."

"Are there any other of your kind?"

"I don't know what my kind is yet so I don't know. Maybe some more tea will help."

Barbra smiled at her guest and poured him another cup of tea, after what he'd just been through he looked like he could use one.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors notes: Next part, Harry/the Master is very OOC in this, but I'm working on how to get him back in character, next part after this will be up soon, which is where the romance comes into it.**_

_**Disclaimer: Never ever, ever, although most of the time I wish. The same applies for the first part, didn't add a disclaimer to that one, should have done but I forgot, see I don't even own my mind sometimes.**_

Over the next few days the man's memory had not yet returned, he had asked Barbra to give him a name while he still didn't know his and she had named him Harry, for some reason that sounded familiar to him, like he had heard it before. Since Barbra had offered him a room in their home until he was better he felt better about himself if he worked for his room and whatever he ate, so he worked on the farm with Henry. He was feeding the animals at the moment, he had to have something to do while he pondered on his own existence.

"Harry!"

"What is it Henry?"

"Barbra wants you in the house."

"I'll be in now."

Harry finished feeding the pigs and went back to the farmhouse but not before taking his muddy boots off, when he went inside Barbra was in the kitchen with a plate of sandwiches and a pot of tea for her working men.

"What's wrong Barbra?"

"I know this is a lot to ask but there are a few things we need in town, I have a list, would you mind going and getting them for me? I'd go but I think I am needed with Henry."

"Yeah I need Barbra to help me with the horses."

"Sure I'll go."

"Oh thank you Harry."

Barbra kissed him on the cheek as she would her own son and grandson and went outside with Henry to begin rounding their horses up. Harry took a couple of sandwiches and drank some tea then he grabbed the list and headed out towards the town, lucky for him it wasn't far, he was sure he could drive but just in case he had an accident, he last thing he needed was even less memory.

He didn't take long to get to the shops. When he got there he went straight to the supermarket. He was in the preserves isle when he saw a free testing stand at the end of the isle, taste testing some jam, a man went up to the stand, he dipped his index finger into the small tub, took it out again and sucked the sticky red substance off of his finger.

Harry's memory flashed and he remembers someone from his childhood used to do that; he tried desperately to recall his name as he wandered through the store. When he reached the till the cashier asked him for the money he called out.

"Theta!"

"Pardon me sir?"

"Oh sorry I just remembered something."

He handed the money over and took the shopping bags and his change, he rushed back to the farm house, once he got there he begun to unpack the shopping and put it away, when Barbra came in she was pleased to see him cheerful.

"Something nice happen to you Harry?"

"Yes, I remembered something."

"What was it?"

"Not my name or my species unfortunately but I remembered someone from my childhood."

"A girlfriend?"

"No! At least I don't think so; I think my friend was a he, someone called Theta."

"Oh well that's nice, it's nice to know there is another one of your species there for when you get better, maybe we should try and find him, he might be able to help."

"Maybe."

The front door knocked, Barbra had already put tea on the stove so she asked Harry to get it, the person on the other side of the door knocked impatiently.

"Alright I'm coming."

Harry opened the door.

"Hello."

"Oh, hi."

"What do you want?"

"Well...I, you dropped this at the supermarket."

The man held a wallet out to Harry, Harry then noticed that it was the same man he'd seen sucking Jam off of his finger.

"This isn't mine."

"Oh right, sorry...So what's your name?"

"Harry."

"Well hello Harry...So, do you mind if I talk to you somewhere in private?"

"Why? Who are you?"

"My name's the Doctor; do you know who you are?"

Harry perked up.

"How do you know I don't know who I am?"

"I'm just like you, I'm one of you."

"What do you mean one of me?"

"A Time Lord."

"A what?"

"A Time Lord, it's what you are."

"How do I know this isn't some sort of hoax?"

The man now known as the Doctor held out his wrist for Harry, he took it and checked his pulse, as soon as he felt the rhythmic double beat that mimicked his own his mind lit up, the contact sparking off a reaction in his mind, he gasped as he felt his memory return in a flash of random images, it lasted only for a second and then his memory was blocked again and the contact broken.

"See, you're a Time Lord just like I am, we are the last two of our species."

Barbra came to the door while wiping her hands in her apron.

"Who's this Harry?"

"Uhh..."

The Doctor took over.

"I am the Doctor, nothing more and nothing less just the Doctor."

"What do you want?"

"Well it's a bit of a tale if you'll indulge me."

"Give me the basics."

"Well Harry here isn't Harry; he's an alien, a Time Lord just like me. There are only two of us left but it seems that he's had a bit of memory loss."

Barbra brought her hands to her mouth in shock and then smiled, she took hold of the Doctors hand and pulled him inside.

"Oh come in, come in. Please have a seat."

She led him into the living room and then left to get Henry, leaving the Doctor and Harry together in the living room.

"So if I'm not Harry then who am I?"

"You know you're not Harry right? You have been a Harry but you're not really Harry."

"Yes I know that but I had to have a name, they couldn't call me 'man' all the time could they? So if you know me what is my real name?"

Harry sat down in the chair, the Doctor looked around and made sure the elderly couple weren't around, he bent down and whispered Harry's real name in his ear.

As soon as the name hit his ears a part of his memory came back, he was in what he could only assume was a school with the boy who flooded his every sense in the supermarket, he remembers someone who he is sure is Theta calling him Koschei when he was a child, then memories of a man with different faces but each called the Doctor flooded his mind the name Master being repeated over and over and over like a chant, when the memory stopped the Doctor was back over on the sofa and Barbra was sat next to him and Henry in his own armchair, while Harry shook from the shock slightly.

"Harry are you alright?"

He remained silent, he looked over at the Doctor.

"Can you explain to them, I'm not sure..."

"I'll explain, don't strain yourself, if your memory returned fully all in one go your mind could be damaged from the shock."

The Doctor turned to the Wilson's.

"Where do you want to start?"

"What is he?" Henry asked

"He's a Time Lord, we were a society of pompous stuck up bookworms who enforce rules and regulations; however there was a war and our home planet was destroyed, we're the only two that's left."

Barbra put her hand over her mouth and gasped.

"Oh, that's terrible, I'm so sorry."

"What's his name?" Henry asked looking at the Time Lord sat in the chair opposite him, the one he had taken into his home.

"I understand he asked you to name him and you chose to call him Harry, well...his real name is the Master. We went to school together; I suppose you could say that I gave him his name."

"The Master...why?"

"Because that's what he wanted to do, destroy, become the Master of everything in the Universe. He never does manage to succeed, I'm always there to stop him, it's like a game to us."

"And who are you?" Barbra asked once again.

"I am the Doctor, once upon a time we were like brothers, we grew up together."

Henry looked at the Master and stood up, his face was stern.

"Get out."

"Henry! Have you no manners?"

"He's dangerous, you heard the Doctor, he wants to destroy planets, that means killing people, I told you he was dangerous, I don't want him in my house, now get out or I'll shoot you."

The Master got up, stopped to look at the Doctor and then left the house.

The Doctor felt bad, he didn't realise that they didn't know all this, he didn't think the Master's memory was that damaged, he should have guessed, falling out of the Time Vortex could wipe memory he should have known better, he stood up.

"I better go after him, it was nice meeting you both."

"He can come back to visit, can't he Henry?"

"I don't want him in my home or near you. So no."

"Henry, he didn't hurt us, he helped us."

"Yes he did and in return we got his memory back, now he doesn't need to be here anymore."

"What do you mean we?"

"Barbra I've met the Doctor before, back when I worked for UNIT, I'm the one who called him and gave him the excuse to come around. I told him that someone claiming to be an alien had fallen from the sky and asked him to come and look, if I'd known it was the Master I would have shot him when I first set eyes on him."

Barbra stood up and looked at the Doctor and then to her husband.

"How could you? We treated him like our own, how can you have such hatred for him, he's sick, have you no heart?"

"You have no idea what he's capable of. UNIT tried for years to capture him and we'd always failed, he has tried to destroy this planet dozens of times, I should have known better, never should have I let him inside this house. I have no one but myself to blame for this I suppose, I should have known when you told me he has two hearts, I should have guessed."

"He doesn't remember anything Henry, you know I had no idea you could be so cruel."

She started sobbing and went upstairs to their bedroom to cry, the Doctor nodded to Henry who nodded back, the Doctor left the house and found the Master walking up the road on his own, he decided that leaving him alone would be the worst thing he could do so he followed him cautiously.


	3. Final Chapter

_**Disclaimer: Never ever, ever, although most of the time I wish.**_

"Master! Master stop!"

He stopped.

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"Don't know."

"You can come and stay with me."

"Why? what's the use? I should have just died."

"Why say that?"

"Well is that what I am? Who I am? The Master, the sad alien who just wants to kill people? Is that what I do? is it any wonder no one wants or needs me around."

The Master sped up down the dirt track road.

"That's not true, I need you!"

The Master stopped, he turned his head towards the Doctor and it was then that the Doctor realised that this was the first time since Koschei became the Master that he had seen him cry, the tears streamed down his face like minute rivers.

"No one needs me! You're better off on your own, just leave me and my infection alone."

"I can't Master, you saved my life, you saved me from Rassilon, I can't just...I can't just leave you to die, please, I'm begging you here. I'll get on my knees and beg if I need to. Just until I help you, restore your memory and stitch that giant hole in your being up."

"Now you're just being plain rude."

"No I didn't mean a hole like that. It's what that energy from your hands is, it's you burning your own energy up, you know that. You're ripped open, please, let me help."

"What have I done to you in the past?"

"What do you mean?"

"When I look at you Doctor I get the feeling I've done something to you in the past, what is it?"

"Master there's a reason it's called the past, forget about it, I have."

"Tell me!" the Master demanded.

"You've hurt me, you've killed me and killed those around me, if you must know."

He watched from the two metre gap between them, watched the Master's shoulders sink lower, if that were at all possible, it was clear that the other Time Lord was depressed, depressed and confused, a dangerous mix

"Why do you want to help me? You should do yourself and the Earth a favour and leave me to die."

"I can't Master. I just can't. You're...back on our home planet when we were kids, we swore to each other, we said that we'd be together forever, I am not leaving you to die, I've done that before, it broke my hearts to watch you die, I can't...not again."

"You've left me to die?"

"I didn't leave you to die, you died of your own accord, you refused to regenerate and died in my arms, but yet here you are, I thought you were with Rassilon, left to battle him on your own, all because you saved my unworthy hide, then Henry called me and told me about you, I nearly fell off my TARDIS seat, I was praying to whomever was listening that it was you, when I saw you at the supermarket I nearly died, seeing you alive was the happiest moment of my existence."

The Master looked at the Doctor fully now, tears streaming down his face. He still didn't understand fully who he was but the Doctor seemed to.

"Please come with me Master, I need you."

The Master considered the Doctor's offer, he knew deep down he shouldn't accept because he knew what would happen, some part of him told him that he should decline, he'd be kept and that, deep down wasn't what he wanted, but right now all he needed was somewhere safe, somewhere that he could call familiar, and the Doctor knew him better than he knew himself at this point in time so he prioritised getting his memory back over the consequences of being kept like a pet. Even as he walked towards the Doctor he could feel something in his mind pulling him, trying to drag him away from the Doctor but the need to know who he was had overwhelmed that feeling.

Even as the muffled voice in his head screamed 'no' he still took the Doctor's hand in acceptance of the offer that had been put forward.

"Good, come on, lets take you home."

"Where is home?"

"My TARDIS."

The Master didn't ask any further questions, not until they reached the police box that he knew was familiar, regardless if he didn't remember it he'd seen it in his dreams and nightmares since he'd lived with the elderly couple who had taken him in.

"I'm not going in there."

"Why not? You want to learn about yourself don't you?"

The voice in the Master's head he could now register as his own, presumably the part of himself that's still lost, he now had no choice but to listen to it. It begged him not to go inside, that if he did he'd never see the outside world again, he'd be like a caged animal in the zoo, he pulled his hand from the Doctor's and backed away from the towering blue box.

"No! I'm not going in there."

"Master come on please, please. I need to help you."

"No! I'm going to become your pet aren't I?"

"No, why do you think that?"

"I just know it, the voice in my head, I heard it...myself, he's...he knows, you'll keep me."

It took the Doctor a moment to realise that the Master was having what you could class as a panic attack, brought on by the stress of his conflicting personalities, the part of him that didn't trust the Doctor was telling him through mental invasion that he should fight it while the trusting part of him was torn in between finding out about his own existence and listening to his baser instinct.

The Doctor rushed forward and held the Master in his arms.

"Come on breathe, it's alright, relax. I'm not going to keep you okay."

"You will! He says you will."

"Don't listen to him. I won't keep you, you mean too much to me for that."

The Master's breath slowed back to normal and he relaxed into the Doctor's embrace. Somehow being in his arms felt natural and drowned out all thought from both him and the voice inside his head, he realised as he listened to the Doctor's hearts steadily beating that the voice inside his head was just fighting because it was afraid of falling for the Doctor, as his own hearts slowed down to a pace matching the Doctor's he remembered that the man holding him wasn't just the Doctor, he was also the first person he's remembered since he lost his memory, this was Theta and he felt perfectly at home and safe in his arms.

"You okay now Master?"

The Master nodded against his chest, when the Doctor went to pull away the Master whimpered slightly, he didn't want the resistance in his mind to come back again.

"It's alright I won't let go if you don't want me too."

"I don't want the voice to come back."

"He's a part of you Master, you can't silence him."

"I want to, I don't like it. He hurts my head."

"What do you mean?"

"He bangs at my skull, it hurts me so much, I can't keep him quiet, but if I let him out he bangs away at my skull."

"That's the recall signal."

"What?"

"The drums."

"I don't understand."

"Come on, come inside and I'll explain and then we can fix you up alright. We'll cure that energy leakage you've got going on, on save your life and then we can have a cup of tea and talk about it okay?"

"Okay."

The Doctor unlocked the door and noted how close the Master was to him now, he was a little chilled at such warmness from the other Time Lord, he was used to the cold chill of being ignored, not warmth, from the Master of all people, but if being close to him made the Master feel comfortable then he'd live with it, after all he'd been wishing for this for centuries, maybe now he could fix the Master's insanity.


	4. Sequel info

_**One giant Authors note!**_

_**This fic is now complete! Yay! I saw one through.**_

_**This fic does have a sequel, it'll be called 'Love conquers all, or does it.' So keep an eye out for that (if you wish, I'm not going to send the mob around your house or anything.)**_

_**3 Dr Dwarf 3**_


End file.
